


Чары в бутылке

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Зверобой и камнеломка [2]
Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Таскать у Луки ингредиенты ― глупо. Не менее глупо и предлагать что-то, что горчит на языке. Только две этих маленьких глупости порождают честность. Воровскую, разумеется.
Relationships: Arthur/Amicia de Rune
Series: Зверобой и камнеломка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608565
Kudos: 4





	Чары в бутылке

**Author's Note:**

> Ходили близнецы к Амиции по очереди, а оказалось, что за одним и тем же.

Первое, что делает Артур в качестве подарка ― это притаскивает сухоцвет из книг Луки и на все вопросы презрительно морщится:

― Да не брал я твою траву! Из этого что, варят отраву?

С таким же нарочитым презрением он кивает в сторону захлопнувшейся двери:

― Не найдёт ведь.

И конечно же, достаёт завядший букет, но в тёмном стекле тот словно расцветает и опадает вновь: в пахнущей забродившим мёдом бутыли не видно тления по краям лепестков.

― Отвар зверобоя спасает от тропы, полной горя, ― бормочет Амиция что-то из алхимических трактатов, держа бутыль в руках, ― Ну а зачем же мёд?

Артур пожимает плечами:

― Раз уж все эти отвары так горчат, то почему бы не подсластить? Тем более что этот мёд я стащил прямо из-под носа у англичан, когда те искали, что бы выпить.

Амиция ставит бутылку на стол ― кусок не идёт в горло, последние найденные ягоды не дают сладость. Так что же говорить про мёд?

― Не волнуйся, ― говорит Артур и невероятно тихо даже до своего «ремесла» откупоривает пробку, ― Я никому не скажу, отчего ты так сладко уснула до ужина.

Амиция подносит пробку к носу, но запах не пьянит, напоминая лишь об отце. А ещё ― о доме, о вине на случай плотного обеда, о саде, о месте, которое у неё отняли. Она вдыхает ещё раз: знакомый душок, но ни капли предвкушения праздника, когда на стол подавали самое старое вино и посыпали корицей запечённых гусей.

Нет, это всё не то. Не её радость, не её утешение. Не её заслуга.

Остаётся лишь мотнуть головой и идти на зов Родерика: тот первым хочет похвастаться сегодняшней добычей. Артур не сбегает по привычке первым, а неожиданно остаётся и говорит с привычной, но отчего-то более тёплой, чем обычно, улыбкой:

― А я думал, ты сморщишься от запаха. Мели вот нарочно так делает, чтобы показать, какая она строгая и якобы вредная. А ты... Если захочешь снова улыбаться ― выпей. Вдруг поможет ненадолго. Такие улыбки нельзя украсть, а из-за меня улыбалось много девчонок.

Амиция оборачивается лишь на миг.

Но в итоге всё равно уходит прочь, шатаясь от осознания: нет. Почему же сейчас? Почему он решил похвастаться так, словно это важно, словно впервые переступил через своё хвастовство, словно глаза его и есть тот самый пьянящий мёд? Неужели Мели неправа и он первым решил показать, какой из него незадачливый влюблённый?

Увы, ответ даже не успевает родиться в голове Амиции: после попыток поесть через силу, лишь бы не урчало так громко в животе, она идёт в дозор, заодно провожая Мели. Потом её, сонную, сменяет Лука, а перед самым рассветом она, встав раньше своей очереди, сталкивается нос к носу с Мели.

Та приносит на себе не только мешок за плечами, но и вдвое больше колючек, царапин и чертыханий. Оказывается, Артур проспал их выход за припасами. К счастью, Мели всё успевает: и вовремя прийти к брошенному на дороге обозу, и сбежать от самых резвых мародёров, и отыскать Артура с кружкой в руке.

Первым неодобрительно хмыкает Родрик.

К полудню ругань и проклятия за безалаберность сменяются громкими колкостями немного оттаявшей после случившегося Мели.

А вечером Амиция услышит шёпот на ухо:

― Я выпил, специально, чтобы никуда не уходить. Я знал, что засну, а там будешь ты.

Но потом со скрипом признавшая все покаянные «прости» Мели хмыкнет при Амиции:

― Так и знала, что он такой же мальчишка, как и остальные. Ты не видела, но пьяным он неотличим от любого влюблённого дурачка.

Амиция снова не оглянётся.

Потому что после случившегося с Гуго кажется почти предательством даже подумать: он тоже может стать моим утешением, словно принесённый им сладкий, но крепкий мёд.


End file.
